Ofuronihairu tame ni neko no jikan
by Shadowzamy
Summary: HaoxYoh oneshot. Dedicated to Boblove123. Summary: Once every month Hao has to give all of his cats baths. After getting torn up by the angry felines last month, he's hesitant to do it again, so he decides to get Yoh to do it instead. HorohoroxRen side pairing.


Disclaimer: I do not own shaman king.

'_thoughts_'

writing

Dedicated to Boblove123

xXx

Hao looked at the the date on the calender, it was _that_ time of month again. Every other month when this day came he was rather torn up by the end of the day, he didn't want to do it again this month. Maybe he could get Yoh to do it, but if Yoh knew what it was that he wanted him to do, he would certainly refuse. Not that he could blame him, personally he hated doing it. Hao paced on the roof for about twenty minutes until he finally thought of how he would get Yoh to do it. Yoh was going to be furious at him later and he'd probably have to do a lot to make up for it, but at least he wouldn't have to do _it_ today. Anna walked outside and threw a slipper aimed for his head. He caught it before it hit him and gave a friendly smile to her as she yelled at him to quit pacing on the roof. Once Anna realized that her yelling didn't seem to change anything she went back inside the house. Hao waited on the edge of the roof for Yoh to come out, he knew that he would eventually. After a little while Ren and Horohoro came outside. Ren looked nervous until Horohoro assured him that everything would be fine. '_This could be amusing._' Hao thought as he watched Horohoro push Ren up against the back wall. Horohoro lifted Ren's chin slightly and connected their lips for a small kiss. One of Horohoro's hands was pressing Ren's shoulder against the wall while the other was playing with the strings on his pants. Ren moaned and pulled Horohoro in closer to deepen the kiss. After pulling apart for air Horohoro began to undo the strings of Ren's pants.

"You should take of his shirt first, he'll probably be more vocal then." Hao said with a smirk.

Horohoro blushed and Ren quickly pushed him off before glaring up at Hao. "How long have you been there!?" He snapped.

"Since before you two came out. I never knew that you were the uke, Ren-chan." Hao replied, dodging the qwan-dao that was thrown at him.

Hao teleported elsewhere as Ren shouted a variety of curses at him. Hao wandered around the house until he finally found Yoh asleep in the window seal of his room. Hao walked over to the window and carefully woke Yoh up.

"Otouto, I need help with something." Hao said simply.

"You're the shaman king now, what would you need my help with?" Yoh asked sheepishly.

"Well, there's something that need's to be done every month but unfortunately I can't do it today. Would you do it for me?" Hao asked with a pleasant smile.

Yoh was completely oblivious to what that simple smile was hiding. He never seemed to notice that whenever Hao smiled oh-so-pleasantly, it usually meant that he was planning something not so pleasant. Yoh returned the smile and followed Hao to a small house at the edge of town. Hao informed Yoh that the door had a spell on it that prevented it from opening and it could only be broken once the job was finished. Yoh was starting to get a bit suspicious but merely passed it off as being to cautious. Once Yoh went inside Hao closed the door and went to the pharmacy to get some medical supplies, he would probably need it once he was done with the job. Yoh herd the door click shut and began to look around. The room was filled with dozens of cats, all of which were purring contently creating a chorus through the room. Yoh walked around the room, wondering what to do, when he saw a small note attached to the wall. It read:

Dear Otouto, today is bathing day for all of these glorious felines. Unfortunately I need to go to the store to get some bandages and antibiotic, so I'm afraid that I will not be able to do it today. I'm happy that agreed to help, now I don't have to worry about all of them not getting their wonderful baths. Just a small warning though, all of these cat's seem to have a slight hatred of water. Watch out for their little claws and don't forget that their beautiful fangs are just as sharp. I'll be back once you're done. - Hao P.S. Matamune has a really bad habit of not letting go once he's clung on to something.

Yoh's face paled as he looked at all of the cats in the room in disbelief. '58_...59...and 60... there are 60 cats in here that need baths._' Yoh thought as a waterfall of tears began to fall. Yoh saw the giant tub in the middle of the room along with a large quantity of cat shampoo. '_Everything will work out..._*meow*_ I hope._' Yoh carefully picked up a little cat and placed it in the tub. The cat looked up at him with big innocent eyes and let out a small mew. Yoh smiled and slowly turned on the water... *_hisss_* Yoh was taken by surprise at the once cute and innocent kitty switched to a very ticked-off feline. The cat lunged at him with claws unsheathed and used his face as a grapple to escape the tub. Yoh had to use all of his strength to pry the angered kitty off of his face. Once Yoh was finished giving the first cat his bath he suddenly felt the room's temperature drop several degrees. He slowly turned around to face the source of the sudden feeling of dread coming behind him. All of the 59 remaining cats glared at him with an ominous aura surrounding them. *_mraow_* Yoh had already given one cat a bath and it was clear the all of the others were now secretly plotting their revenge.

XxX

Hao had just gotten back from going to the store and found that the door was unlocked, meaning that Yoh must be done with giving the cat's their baths. Hao walked around outside, searching for Yoh. He eventually found him sitting at the edge of a lake in the middle of the forest. Yoh was trying to wash off the many scratches that he received while bathing the cats. Upon sensing Hao's presence Yoh gave an annoyed glare which Hao found somewhat amusing. Hao walked over and began healing Yoh's injuries. Even after he was done Yoh's mood didn't changed, he still had the same irritated expression.

"You aren't going to stay mad at me forever, are you?" Hao asked, feigning hurt.

Yoh looked up at him and nodded. To be honest, Hao had expected that. He wondered what he would have to do to change Yoh's mind. Hao smirked at Yoh and slowly wrapped his arms around his waist. He turned Yoh around so that they were facing eachother, their closeness caused the younger to blush. "Forever is a long time you know." Hao cooed. Hao placed a chaste kiss on Yoh's lips before slowly pulling away. He stepped back and waited for Yoh's answer. Yoh paused for a moment to think it over.

"Fine, I forgive you." Yoh mumbled.

Hao smiled as he pulled Yoh into a more passionate kiss. "I knew you would." He whispered, as he pulled Yoh into another kiss. He began playing with the lining of Yoh's pants while looking at him suggestively. Yoh's blush reddened when he realized what Hao was implying.

"But Hao-" Yoh began to say, but was cut off when Hao pushed him down.

"Is something wrong?" Hao inquired.

"Of course, now stop that." Yoh said frantically while Hao began undoing his shirt.

Hao stopped for a moment as though considering the idea. "No." He replied while running his hands along Yoh's skin.

'_What have I gotten myself into?_' Yoh thought with a sigh.

Hao smirked upon reading Yoh's thoughts. "You only agreed to bathe the cats, but this is my thanks." He said as he gave Yoh another kiss, effectively silencing any other protests that may have come from the younger shaman.

XxX

Me: I hope you like it:) Please Read and review.


End file.
